


The Last Uchiha

by clareturner23



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Other, Retelling, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clareturner23/pseuds/clareturner23
Summary: This is a retelling of the story of Naruto up until the very end of the Manga. It is in Sasuke's point of view and shows things that were unseen. (Ending may or may not change after the war because I do not like his being an absent father...)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer/author note: I have decided to write the entire Naruto Series in Sasuke Uchiha’s POV. I know that some people in the world can’t stand the character of Naruto, so this is why I am going to make this story so people can see the story from someone else’s POV. I do not own Naruto but I am just a fan. I am going strictly from the Manga and I will be skipping some parts that are in Naruto’s POV and turning to where Sasuke is in the story. Please enjoy! ^^ Also… if anything seems rushed or you aren’t able to understand it please tell me and I will change it. I’m making this to benefit those who can’t get through the series because they think Naruto is too annoying of a character. I know two people personally who feel this way…-.-

_On the morning of that fateful day, Sasuke woke up that morning tired as always. He yawned as his mother came in to make sure he was awake. He curled up with his stuffed dinosaur. Mikoto came over and nudged him softly._

_“Good Morning Sasuke,” she softly smiling._

_“Good morning mother,” he said smiling rubbing his eyes._

_“I’ll make breakfast. Get ready for school, ok?”_

_“Yep.” Sasuke laid in bed for a little. He stared at the ceiling and thought about his relationship with his elder brother. How could he not love his Itachi? He decided that before he gets breakfast that he would go to Itachi’s room to talk to him. Maybe he would have time for a change. He was always so busy with missions that he was hardly ever around anymore. He missed his big brother._

_“Nii-san…” he said, walking into his room. “Today, can we train with shuriken?”_

_Itachi sighed trying to turn away from Sasuke. “I’m busy… It’d be better if you asked Father.”_

_“But you’re the best with shuriken… even a kid like me knows that. You always treat me like a burden.” Sasuke replied. This was true… nowadays he did treat him like a burden. It made him feel very upset, but an Uchiha never shows their emotions. That is something their father had instilled in them. Even when it comes to feelings for girls._

_Itachi turned to him and motioned for him to come over to him. Itachi poked Sasuke in the forehead like he did any other time. “Forgive me Sasuke…another time.”_

_Sasuke pouted and glared at his elder brother. For some reason, he seemed sad… He was usually very happy. What changed? While he was annoyed at the poke, it seemed like something more. Like some kind of goodbye? Maybe he was planning on moving out. Wouldn’t he tell Sasuke that?_

_“I don’t have time to look after you today.” Itachi finished._

_“Always saying forgive me Sasuke, and then poking me in the head. Then saying ‘today’ I never see it.” Sasuke’s young mind pushed away from the strange thoughts that came to him. Itachi sighed and walked out of his room. Sasuke put his hand on his forehead and smiled. This was just like the old Itachi. He knew his elder brother was still there. Sasuke went into the kitchen to find his mother, Mikoto, with breakfast._

_“Mother,” he began. “Father, what does he really think of me and my brother?”_

_“Why are you asking?” Mikoto asked._

_“Before, father said to me ‘as expected you are my child.’ He was always saying that to Itachi. Because of that, it was great when he said it to me.”_

_Mikoto smiled, “well… that’s good isn’t it?”_

_“But,” Sasuke said as he started eating. “Lately things haven’t been good between father and Itachi. I am only a replacement for my brother,” he finished looking down._

_“Hmm…” Mikoto began. “Your brother is your brother and you are you. Father’s always concerned about both of you.”_

_“Then why only my brother?” Sasuke asked._

_“That’s not it. Father is the representative of the whole clan. If this clan is in a bad position, he must protect it.”_

_“What… what is that?”_

_“Itachi is the older of the two of you. The job of looking after the clan must be left to him. Father is the supervisor of that job so that is probably why he pays more attention to your brother. But in the conversations we have alone, when he talks to me, your father only talks about you.”  
Sasuke gasped and looked up at his mother. Did he think that highly of him? Itachi had always been better than him, but now he felt more strongly towards him?_

_“That is why he’s always awkward with you.” Mikoto was always kind and gentle. Very unlike most of the Uchiha clan. They were supposed to hide emotion and teach children the same. Instead, she raised her children to be kind while their father did the job of making sure they know how to keep their emotions in check as Shinobi._

_Sasuke smiled to himself and looked down. So, his father_ did _love him. His father walked in and it was silent again. Sasuke thought about it and decided to speak up. He remembered before when he glanced at Itachi’s Sharingan and it was a bit different than before._

_“Father,” he began. “Are there different types of Sharingan?”_

_“What? Now you’re interested in the Sharingan? But it’s still too early for you. It’s different from the Katon Jutsu,” his father explained._

_“But I will be able to have it someday! Because I’m your son, aren’t I?” Sasuke said pleading with his father. He really wanted to know. He was always interested in learning new things even if he was going too fast._

_Mikoto smiled back at them while doing dishes. Fugaku sighed with his usual emotionless face. The face of the trained Uchiha. “Of course, there is a higher level of Sharingan. There is the Mangekyou Sharingan.” He explained. Sasuke was confused. He had never heard of it. “In the long history of the Uchiha, only a few have developed that legendary Jutsu. It is said that it can only be awakened under special conditions.”_

_“Father, why does Itachi never want to spend time with me? His younger brother.”_

_“He’s changed a little,” Fugaku explained after a slight pause. He seemed a bit worried in tone, but he would never admit to it. “He’s not really the type to make friends.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Hm, as his parent I also try to understand him but he is…” The table was more talkative than normal after this and soon Sasuke was off to school. It was rare to have a time where he would talk to his father._

_“Alright, here’s your lunch. See you after your shuriken practice!” Mikoto said sweetly._

_“It's not practicing, it's training!” Sasuke said back determined. He ran to the academy excited for the day ahead. He wanted to surpass his brother. His brother graduated from the academy at age of 7 and master Sharingan and become a chunin by the age of 8. He was determined to do the same! He didn’t know the horror that would change his life._

_Later that day he was late because he lost track of time at shuriken practice. He was running, but something didn’t feel right. He looked up at an energy post and saw a figure on top of it. He shook his head and looked again but it was gone. Was he imagining this? However, when he ran into the compound, he was horrified by what he saw. Bodies. Dead bodies everywhere. Blood was splattered all around them._

_“Wh…what. What is this?” he asked aloud. His voice was shaking. All he could do was run. Run to make sure his parents were ok. That Itachi was ok. “What the hell is going on? FATHER! MOTHER!” he yelled frantically. An all-too-familiar voice answered him._

_“Sasuke…don't come in…” Sasuke was shocked at how calm the voice was. How could anyone be so calm in a massacre like this? That was when logic came to his mind. He knew that voice._ No…it couldn’t be… _He slid the door open to find a ninja standing over the dead bodies of his parents. He was in shock. He looked at the figure. When his eyes adjusted, he found that it was none other than his elder brother. Why would he be here? How could he be so calm?_

_“BROTHER!” he yelled. “BROTHER! BROTHER! FATHER AND MOTHER ARE…?! WHY? WHY?!! WHO THE HELL… THIS…?”_

_A shuriken passed by him and hit his shoulder when he finished yelling. A real shuriken. Not the plastic kind they used to practice sparing within the school. “foolish little brother,” Itachi said calmly but not looking at him. He simply looked down sadly but was silent until he finally opened his eyes. “MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!” he said activating his Jutsu. Sasuke now new and saw how his parents died. How everyone died. Itachi had killed every member of their clan. He came-to from this nightmare facing down on the floor._

_“Why did you…?” he asked with a shaky voice. Tears streamed down his small face as his whole body shook from trauma._

_“It was to measure my capacity,” he said to him._

_“To test your capacity? That’s all. That’s the only reason you killed everyone? For that?” he asked him._

_“It was essential,” Itachi said simply._

_“What, that’s,” Sasuke said angrily starting to get up. “COMPLETE CRAP!” he yelled running toward him. However, he tripped and fell in front of his father. He looked at his father in the eyes, which is what put the fear he needed inside of him. He cried and ran out of the house and into the street. “You can’t be my brother, because…”_

_“The brother you wanted to spend time with has done this… to ascertain your‘ capacity.’…” Sasuke stared at his brother terrified. “I continued acting as the elder brother you deserved, and I became your companion. To see if that potential lies hidden. You found me disagreeable and hated me. You continued wanting to surpass me because of that I will let you live. For my sake. You can awaken the same Mangekyou Sharingan as me. However, there is a requirement. You must kill your closest_ friend _.” Itachi finished looking at Sasuke sternly. Though the young boy didn’t realize, he seemed to use the word friend in a different manner._

_Sasuke stared at his brother. Kill his closest friend? How would he be able to do that? He then looked back and remembered that those men told him Shisui was dead. Itachi must have killed him. They said he was his best friend. “Brother… Brother, did you kill Shisui-san?”_

_“Thanks to him I was able to obtain this ‘eye.’” He responded simply. “At the main temple of Nakano shrine on the far-right side, under the 7 th tatami mat is the clan’s secret meeting place. There you will find what purpose the doujutsu of the Uchiha clan originally served. The real secret is written there. If you open your eyes to the truth. Including myself, there will be three people who can handle the Mangekyou Sharingan. In that case, there would be a reason to let you live. Right now,” he finished as he turned away.” It would be worthless to kill someone like you. My foolish little brother, if you want to kill me, Curse me. Hate me. Live a long and unsightly life. Run away. Run away, and cling to your pitiful life. And someday when you have the same ‘eyes’ as me, come before me.” He finished as he used his Mangekyou to knock poor Sasuke out before leaving the vill_


	2. The Avenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is finally able to receive the rank of Genin. However, two idiots are part of his team. What could go wrong?

Six years after witnessing the extermination of his entire clan at the hands of his brother, Sasuke Uchiha got up alone in an empty apartment. Since he became an orphan at such a young age, he had to mature extremely fast so that he could learn to budget appropriately. His apartment was pretty big for a young boy, which must have come from the money left over from his clan. He knew the funds that were left over from the entire compound were put in an account for himself when he turned 18, but until then, he was allowed 1000 yen a month for expenses such as food and supplies as well as clothing. He eventually became very good at saving money and had his little fund to treat himself once in a while for his birthday.

He got up one morning and looked at the calendar. _One more day._ He said to himself. One more day until the Genin Exam. He had waited since that horrible day to become Genin. He wanted to get stronger. Strong enough to defeat his brother and take vengeance for what he had done to his clan. His feeling for revenge was stronger than any other sense in his body. Even before love. He had no more room for that. He had no one _to_ love. He lost it all that day. He also refused to get close to anyone in fear of getting so close that he had to kill them to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke got up and dressed for the day. He trudged to school with his hands in his pockets and was annoyed at the many girls fanning over him. He ignored them and walked on. He got in and sat in silence as usual. He was annoyed ten minutes into class when their teacher, Iruka-sensei, had to retrieve the idiot Naruto. It always took away precious time where they could be learning or training. When he returned, he tied the idiot up in a chair.

“Tomorrow is the Ninja School’s graduation exam. You failed the last _two_ times! This is no time to be causing trouble, _moron!_ ” Iruka yelled at the idiot.

“Yeah, yeah…” the blonde responded.

At this ignorance, something in Iruka-sensei seemed to snap. This was never a good sign since he always made the class do something ridiculous or work on a lower-level skill that wasted time. “Time for a review test on ‘hedge no Jutsu.’ Everyone line up here.”

Everyone except for Sasuke whined loudly. He could care less. For him, it was just more practice on a useful skill in the field.

“Transform perfectly into me!” Iruka ordered.

The class lined up and did their task correctly. However, Naruto transformed into a naked woman. Sasuke glared in annoyance at Naruto’s antics while the other males in the classroom had nosebleeds and drooled. _Why do you have to do this idiot?_

“ _Ha-ha_! I call it ‘sexy no Jutsu’”

“ _You’re a dumbass!_ Don’t invent stupid skills! This won’t help at all in the field.” Iruka yelled at him. Sasuke sighed and sat back in his seat for the final reviews for the exam. Even though Iruka claimed this was not a useful tactic, he felt that that might not be true. He would never tell the blonde idiot, but considering how all the others reacted, that might be useful. At least if they needed a distraction. After school, Sasuke went to the training area as he usually did these days. He had no time for social interaction when he needed to get as strong as possible.

The next day, Sasuke sat in the seat above Naruto. This time he was going to pass the exam and become a Genin. He would be one step closer to his brother. The written test he passed easily as well as the task for the exam: creating a clone. At graduation, while all the other new Genin were with their families, Sasuke walked home _alone_. He glanced at Naruto, sitting on the swing set alone. That was one thing Sasuke could relate to with the boy. Even though he annoyed everyone and acted out, he could tell he was the only other one who understood what loneliness was like.

Sasuke would never say anything to him, but part of him respected him since his family was killed. Naruto survived to have no family at all since he was a baby. The blonde never had anyone in his life that he loved as much as he loved his mother and no brother to look up to or rival with. When Sasuke finally came home, he laid back in his bed and looked at his family photo.

_I’ll avenge you mother…father…I promise… I will kill Itachi for you and the rest of our clan’s destruction._ He thought as he closed his eyes. Sasuke spent the rest of his time during the next few days training in the woods. He had nothing else better to do anyway. He had no friends, so all he did was train, eat, and sleep.

Finally, the day arrived. He sat in the seat closest to the wall and again ignored all his fangirls. He just stared at a spot in front of the class and sat there. He didn’t even care or realize that Naruto had sat next to him with an empty seat between them. Sasuke was in his little world, focusing on trying to figure out how long it would take him to activate his Sharingan and fight his brother.

Suddenly, as two of the noisiest girls walked in, he felt Naruto’s presence glaring at him. “What?” he asked, annoyed.

“What do you mean _what_?” the idiot asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes, ignoring him since he didn’t have time for little grievances.

“Sasuke-kun, can I sit next to you?” Sakura Haruno punched Naruto out of her way. Sasuke didn’t mind and found her antics with the blonde a bit amusing. However, the girl still annoyed him. At one time, when he was younger, he thought she was the prettiest girl in Konoha, but at this point in his life, he had no time to think about such things. Instead of answering, he went back to looking at the front of the classroom. In the corner of his eye, he could see Sakura smiling, blushing, and staring at him. He would have told himself to stop thinking about her, but for some reason, he couldn’t. Sure, she was _extremely_ annoying, but she did seem kind of cute. But Sasuke had no time for girls. No time for _friends_. He couldn’t get close because he didn’t want to risk hurting them.

For some reason, Naruto decided to break Sasuke out of his thoughts by perching himself on the desk in front of him. The raven-haired boy was so annoyed at this point that he couldn’t take it anymore and glared back. The girls in the room were rooting for him to beat the idiot up, but he didn’t have the time to waste on him. He was much more annoying than the girls were. He just kept glaring until someone “accidentally” knocked the idiot’s face into Sasuke’s.

As a result, they kissed. Sasuke’s _first_ kiss. With that idiotic, traffic cone of an excuse for a ninja. “Naruto, you bastard! I’ll kill you!” Sasuke exclaimed. Strangely, it wasn’t in a dark tone. He was usually silent, but now he couldn’t take it. He was so angry at this point. When he finally punched Naruto to the floor below, Sakura beat the hell out of Naruto. Sasuke was _not_ complaining.

It took a bit, but eventually, Iruka-sensei walked in and ignored Naruto’s physical state since it wasn’t exactly anything new. “Beginning today, all of you are real ninjas,” Iruka-sensei said, “but you are still merely rookie Genin. The hard part has just started. The village will soon assign your duties. So today, we will be creating the 3-man teams, and each team will have a Jounin sensei. You will follow that sensei’s instruction and complete the assigned duties.”

Sasuke was visibly upset about this. Three-person _teams? That would just slow me down…_ Iruka began rattling off the list he had of the units. A few were called, and then he called for team 7. “Next team 7, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto,” Naruto jumped up immediately in happiness. Sasuke just kept glaring at the front uncaring. Who cared if the idiot had a crush on the pink-haired girl? It’s not like these teams would be necessary to his future. “, and Uchiha Sasuke.” Sakura was happy about this one.

“Iruka-sensei! Why does an outstanding Ninja, like me, have to be on the same team as that bum?” The blonde’s loud voice made Sasuke’s ears ring, making it increasingly difficult to tune him out.

Iruka glared at Naruto. “Sasuke’s grades were among all 27 graduates. Naruto, you were dead last. We have to do this to balance the teams, understand?”

“Hn…” Sasuke started and smirked at the comparison. “Just don’t get in my way, dead last.”

“What did you call me?” Naruto exclaimed angrily. One could swear the kid was growling like the whiskers on his face were real.

“Give it a rest, _Naruto_!” Sakura yelled at him.

The rest of the teams were called, and they were given time to have lunch before meeting their Jounin. Sasuke found a place where he could eat his lunch in peace. At least he _thought_ he did. The idiot appeared on the roof and decided to play ninja and attack him. Sure, he was acting a bit like a jerk, but he didn’t care for the most part. Sasuke was able to tie the idiot down so he could go back to his lunch. However, Naruto _made_ a _shadow clone_. How could a loser like him do that? A just the other day, he couldn’t even do a standard clone. Shadow clones were much more complicated. It all caught Sasuke off guard, which is why Naruto was able to tie him up. After his frustration of letting his guard down, he was able to quickly get out of it and go in search of Naruto. He wanted to demand an explanation of how the hell he was even able to do that.

For some reason, as he passed Sakura, she seemed to be more excited than usual.

“Oh, Sasuke-kun, you’re so shy. Are you ready now? I sure am!” she said. _Ready? For what?_ Sasuke didn’t understand what she meant. Not like he cared. He was on the hunt for an idiot blonde.

“It’s time to go, where’s Naruto?” he asked her.

“Don’t change the subject. Who cares about Naruto? All he does is fight with you,” she said as Sasuke ignored her and walked on. “Well, he hasn’t had a normal childhood as we did. He doesn’t have any parents.”

Sasuke stopped and looked at Sakura. Did she just say _that?_ Didn’t the entire village know what happened to him? Either Sakura was naïve or as stupid as she sounded.

“He can do whatever he wants. If I acted like him, my parents would get so mad at me,” she continued. This made the dark Uchiha glare at her. “He’s so lucky, all alone. Parents never getting on his case. That’s why he misbehaves so much,”

“All alone,” Sasuke interrupted. He couldn’t take this anymore. He couldn’t hear her ranting about Naruto and his being an orphan. He was orphaned when he was only seven years old. Any current ideas or memories of liking Sakura was out the window now. How dare she say something so harsh? “The sadness of having a parent yell at you is nowhere near what he feels.”

“What… are you talking about?” Sakura asked, confused.

“Your _annoying_.” He said, glaring at her. He then walked off angrily. He tried his best to calm himself down. He couldn’t focus properly if he didn’t focus on the tasks at hand again. As he was walking, he found Naruto was running clumsily toward him.

“What are you doing here?” the idiot asked stupidly.

“Ninjas can untie ropes. Remember that,” Sasuke said to him. He added a smirk to distract himself from the anger he had before. After all, Naruto may annoy him, but deep down they both know what being an orphan is like.

“Oh,” Naruto said, surprised.

Sasuke just frowned and walked past him. He sat down in the room, waiting for their Jounin to show up. Was this team going to hinder his chances of getting revenge? He had to shake them off as soon as possible. It was the only way he would become stronger.


	3. Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke contemplates why he is stuck in a three-man squad with two idiots while they wait for their extremely late sensei.

Sasuke was waiting in their classroom waiting for their assigned sensei. One by one, each new group of Genin met their Jounin and left. As time went on, the Uchiha got more and more annoyed at waiting. He wanted to get stronger. No, he  _ needed _ to get stronger. He could not do that if he had to wait on others. He had decided to forget the annoyance that the girl said to him earlier since there was no point in dwelling on petty things. He only had one thing he strived for and he didn’t have time for anything else.

“Why is our sensei so damn  _ late _ ?” he heard the idiot ask. He looked around at the clock and noticed it had been a fair few hours already. Why?

“Naruto just sits down or something,” Sakura said to him. She seemed to be a little quieter after her encounter with Sasuke.  _ Maybe I should make it up to her. But how? _ He shook the idea out of his head. There was no point. He couldn’t get attached to her.

“All the other teams have gone with their senseis and Iruka-sensei also left,” 

Sasuke was trying to focus on what he needed to do to get stronger when he heard a chair move. He looked down to see the idiot climbing on a desk. He opened the door slightly to balance a chalkboard eraser on top of it.  _ Really _ ? He didn’t have anything better to do than prank their new sensei?

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?” Sakura exclaimed. 

“That’s what he gets for being late!” Naruto said, jumping off the chair and brushing off the chalkdust from his hands triumphantly. Sasuke just stared at him, in awe of how much of an idiot he really was. How did he even  _ get _ the chance to be Genin? From what he remembered he failed the exam. Why did Iruka-sensei still pass this brat?

“I’m not getting involved,” Sakura said, walking away. The darker haired boy noted that it was a good idea on her part. Perhaps she wasn’t as stupid as she looked. Before he thought of how he previously felt about her, he changed his thoughts and went back to brooding.

“As a Jounin would fall for such a booby trap,” Sasuke huffed. It wasn’t even a good one. It was a prank that not a lot of skilled ninja would even fall for.

When their sensei finally entered the room, the eraser fell right on his spiky white head. Sasuke could only stare in confused awe. Why would a Jounin not sense that? Who was this guy?  _ Is he really a Jounin? He doesn’t seem very reliable.  _ Sasuke thought to himself looking him over. He really was stuck with the three biggest idiots in Konoha. Sasuke was contemplating on if his whole existence was a joke. If Itachi somehow wanted to play with him. In the meantime, Naruto was celebrating his little victory. He was such a child. You can’t be a child  _ and _ a ninja. 

“I’m sorry sensei, I tried to stop Naruto,” Sakura pleaded.  _ She shouldn’t have to apologize for the idiot.  _ Sasuke wanted to say these thoughts out loud but thought better of it. 

Their sensei took off the eraser and placed it back where it belonged. He looked at the three of them as if analyzing the three of them with his one eye. “Hmm, how can I say this? My first impression is that I don’t like you guys,” their new sensei said this to  _ all _ of them, not just the two that were on the ground level. 

Sasuke huffed angrily.  _ Great now I’m pulled into this too? Why did I have to be stuck with idiots like these? Why couldn’t they be strong like I need to move on? They're just gonna slow me down.  _ Their sensei moved on from this stupid prank, and instructed them to follow him to the roof and sat them down for introductions. Sasuke tried to sit as far away from the others as possible, but the cu… annoying pink-haired girl insisted on inching her way closer to him and away from the blonde.

“Well let’s start with introducing ourselves,” Kakashi suggested.  _ Ugh, introductions. What am I supposed to say? Hi, I’m Sasuke. My elder brother killed my entire family, left me to suffer, and now I want to kill him? _ Sasuke thought. Despite his dark demeanor, the boy was still a boy. A sarcastic one at that. Not like he’d show anyone. 

“What do you want to know?” Naruto asked.

“How about your likes, dislikes, and dreams of the future. That sort of thing.” Their new teacher seemed to be a bit too carefree. As if he didn’t actually plan on teaching them properly.

“Hey, hey why don’t you introduce yourself to us first?!” the idiot whined.

“Yea you look kinda suspicious,” Sakura said. She wasn’t wrong. Sasuke would have agreed, but he was too preoccupied with brooding.  _ Seriously they could be siblings. They think in a similar way,  _ Sasuke thought sadly. _ Just like Itachi and I used to be like.. _ .

“Me? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future, hmm, and I have a lot of hobbies.”  _ Seriously? _ Sasuke was getting really annoyed with this whole fiasco. It was like a circus. Why expect them to tell him their desires and such when he refused to tell them his own?

“So, all he told us is his name,” Sakura said annoyed. 

“Now it's your turn. Let’s start on the right.” Kakashi said to them with an expectant look in his eye. 

“Yep! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is cup ramen. I like it, even more, when Iruka Sensei pays for my ramen. I don’t like waiting 3 minutes for the ramen to cook though… and my dream…is to surpass the Hokage and then people of this village have to acknowledge my existence!” he said determinedly. 

_ Hn… whatever… like a screw up like you could become Hokage… _ Sasuke thought. Not like he had any desire to be one. What was the point, really? (Irony if you’ve read it till the end!)

“Hobbies? Pranks I guess…” Naruto finished.

“I see…” Kakashi said rubbing his head where the eraser fell previously.

It was Sasuke’s turn now. “My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike, and I don’t really like anything. And I can’t really call it a dream, I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan, and to kill a certain man,” he finished. With that, the three of them stared at him. He could care less about what they thought. He didn’t care. It was clear that Naruto thought that he was talking about himself. Even Sakura seemed a bit worried about his explanation. It was silent for a while until their sensei spoke again. 

“And lastly the girl…”

“My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is… well the person I like is…and um… my dream for the future is…My hobby is…”  _ stalking me,  _ Sasuke thought while. ” Sakura said, giggling.

Sasuke glared a bit at the ground to hide that his cheeks had slightly turned red. (I swear if you look it looks like it!) Really though? This was so annoying. He didn’t care about this, he didn’t want any distractions. Though, any thought about “restoring” his clan with this girl was looking at a very low idea. Why would he have thought she was anything but a stupid fangirl?

“Oh, yea!” Sakura said angrily. ”What I dislike is Naruto!” Said knucklehead whined from the previous statement.  _ So annoying… Can’t she understand I’m not looking for a relationship? _ Sasuke thought.  _ Maybe after my brother is dead, but not now. _

“Ok, so that’s it for introductions. Tomorrow we’ll start our duties as shinobi.” Kakashi said to them.

“Yea! What kind of duties?!” Naruto asked very loudly. It strained Sasuke’s ears again.

“First we are going to do something with just the four of us,” Kakashi explained. After the idiot whined again, he continued. “Survival training.”

“Survival training?” Naruto asked, obviously confused. Sasuke was as well. What exactly did he mean?

“Why is our first duty training? We’ve had enough training at the academy,” Sakura asked. Apparently, she was  _ not  _ as stupid as she sounded when it came to Sasuke. She seemed smart enough to understand, at least to the Uchiha, that this was a little strange.

_ Training? More training? I’ve trained enough…  _ Sasuke thought.

“This isn’t a normal training. This time I’m your opponent.” Kakashi said. Why couldn’t he just come out and say it? Why beat around the bush?

“Then, what is it?” Naruto asked. Kakashi-sensei laughed a little. It did not bode well. Especially because he seemed so suspicious now.

“What’s so funny Sensei?” Sakura asked.

“No, well it’s just that when I tell you this you guys are definitely not going to like it,” he teased.

“What is it?” Naruto asked annoyingly. Sasuke really wished he would shut his trap. It was just making whatever he was going to tell them more elongated. A waste of time.

“Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of 66%.” Naruto and Sakura freaked out a little but Sasuke glared at the ground. He needed to pass. He needed to avenge his clan. He didn’t care if the other two failed. He needed to win.

“Told you wouldn’t like it.” Their sensei said to them.

“WHAT THE HELL?” The idiot shouted. “BUT WE WORKED SO HARD, THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF GRADUATING?”

“Oh, that? That’s just to select those that have the chance to become Genin.”  _ A chance to become genin? _ Sasuke thought, annoyed. He refused to go back to the academy.

“WHAT?” Naruto was really getting on Sasuke’s last nerve with his yelling. He really was far too loud. 

“Anyway, tomorrow you will graduate in the training field. Bring your shinobi tools. Oh, and skip breakfast. You’ll throw up. The details can be read on this printout. Don’t be late tomorrow.”

“Throw up? Is it that intense?” Sakura asked. It was clear she was nervous. Though Sasuke really wondered if she truly wanted to be a ninja or if she was only in it to be with him. 

Kakashi did not respond. Instead, he simply disappeared. Sasuke read the paper and crumpled it up angrily. He didn’t care what kind of training he had to do. He needed to do this. He needed to be Genin. After the three went their separate ways, Sasuke went to the training field for his daily training. Afterwhich, he paid his respects to the shrine built to honor his clan, went home, and slept. He needed to be ready for the next day.

  
  



	4. The Bell Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 meets their sensei Kakashi, and go through their very first trial as a group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I’m gonna try to get back into this. I was writing it in the form of the manga, but now I am attempting to make it more narrative. I am also going to add more of Sasuke’s fears, pubescent feelings, and symptoms of PTSD (We all know he has it. He was a kid who saw his entire clan murdered. Why would he not be traumatized?) Also, there will be times that may seem “out of character” while Naruto is not around. These parts are really just my way of using headcanons that I have for Sasuke. After all, this story is based on Sasuke instead of Naruto. It retells the whole story and there were many times (especially after he leaves Konoha) that do not revolve around Naruto. I will also restate that I am going by manga only. I will not go off of anime or movies.

_ Visions of the massacre played out in Sasuke’s dreams. His feelings of helplessness and betrayal. Everything that Itachi had said to him. Though this time the bodies of Sakura and Naruto were strewn on the ground as well. While he felt the two were an annoyance, he did not want them dead because of him. “Was this not the girl you had a crush on? At least you can now gain these eyes and face me,” Itachi smirked with his blood-red Mangekyo. He was taunting Sasuke by kicking the lifeless body of the girl. _

“SAKURA!” Sasuke screamed as he broke out of his dream a good hour before his alarm went off. He was breathing heavily, with sweat pouring from his head. He didn’t always have nightmares of that horrible night, but when they did come, they came with a vengeance. It took him a few minutes to bring his mind back to the reality that he was much older and stronger. Strong enough to protect any person he would find himself bonded to. Though, at the same time, that is why he pushed them away. He just hoped his neighbors did not hear the name he had screamed. That would be embarrassing. 

“It was a dream. Just a dream,” he said, catching his breath. He got up and decided to shower. The warm water is what helped him relax his nerves after nights like this.  _ Don’t get attached. Don’t give in. I don’t need that Sharingan to defeat him. _ He repeated these words in his head. A mantra he would keep in his mind. He finished up, drying off and getting ready for the day ahead. He checked his bag one more time to ensure that he had everything he needed for this “survival training.”

After seeing that it was a bit earlier than he had initially wanted to leave, he decided to make his way anyway. The walk to the training ground and getting a little peace before the other two showed up would help calm his mind. He sat on a tree-stump, meditating a bit, before the second to arrive showed up.

“Sasuke-Kun? You’re here early,” Sakura noted with that same flushed reaction. Sasuke’s mind flashed back to his dream of her corpse, but he brushed it away. There was still hesitation in his voice.

“I got up earlier than my alarm, so I decided to get a move on. I don’t like sitting at home for too long,” he shrugged. Being the stoic, “emotionless” Uchiha, it was easy for him to hide the shaken up feeling that lingered. “The idiot hasn’t shown up yet.”

“Yea, so it’s just you and me,” she said with her cheeks glowing redder.  _ Red as a tomato… _ Sasuke thought. Tomatoes were still his favorite food. She sat next to him, pretty close. There was silence for a while while they waited for Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. “Why me?” he asked suddenly. His curiosity was getting the best of him. He was alone with her, so he had the chance.

“Why you? What do you mean, Sasuke-Kun?” She asked, confused.

“Why do you girls fight for my affections? I don’t get it,” 

“Well, I guess it’s because you’re so mysterious and cool. You’re so good at everything, and you make everything look easy.” Sasuke caught the hint of insecurity in her voice. It was like she didn’t have confidence in herself as a kunoichi, so she hid behind rivalries with other girls. He was a genius Uchiha after-all. He frowned. He didn’t want her to feel that way, but it wasn’t like he would be suitable for her or any of the others for that matter.

“You shouldn’t,” he said in a rare soft tone. “I’m not good for you or anyone else. There’s no point in trying to attach yourself to me. My goal in life might… nevermind.” he was about to say that it might kill him, but he refused to admit it out loud, especially to someone like Sakura. 

“S...Sasuke-Kun?” Sakura asked. He could hear the confusion and sadness in her voice and the caring eyes he didn’t think she had. He turned away and instead decided to take some shuriken out and practiced on a tree. What was that just now? What were these guilty feelings? Why did he not want to hurt her?

“Sakura-chan!” Naruto’s annoying voice came from behind them. Sasuke almost missed the stump when the yell came from behind them. 

“Not so loud, idiot!” Sakura yelled, hitting the traffic cone on the head. Sasuke put the shuriken back into his pouch and leaned against the tree. When he watched Naruto attempt and failed at flirting with Sakura, he felt a strange twinge in his stomach. He tried to ignore it and instead went back to target practice.

Almost two hours later is when Kakashi-sensei had finally shown up. Sakura and Naruto wasted no time reprimanding him.

“You’re late!” they yelled. 

“Oh, hey guys, good morning!” It didn’t seem to phase the man that he was extremely late. He went to a tree stump and set an alarm clock on it. “Ok, this clock is set for noon. I have here two bells. Your task is to take these from me before the time’s up.” He said, lifting them up. They were two very small bells connected by a string. “Those who don’t have a bell by noon get no lunch. I’ll not only tie one of you to one of those stumps over there, but I will also eat right in front of you.”

The three of their stomachs growled in unison. It seemed like it anyway.  _ So that’s why he told us not to eat breakfast, _ Sasuke huffed. However, this should be easy for him. He was fast and had trained years for this moment. Getting a bell was a piece of cake. He was sure that Sakura was at least stronger than the idiot. Even if he didn’t like the idea, he was sure that he and Sakura as a team would be tolerable until he was able to do missions and such on his own.

“You only have to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied to the stump. The person who doesn’t take a bell fails. So at least one of you will be sent back to the academy.” Sasuke figured as much. “If you want, you can use shurikens and kunai. You will not succeed unless you come at me intending to kill.”

“Wait, but you’ll be in danger!” Sakura exclaimed, surprised. Surely she was joking…

“Yea, you’re so slow you can’t even dodge a blackboard eraser! We’ll definitely kill you!” The idiot added.

_ I’m surrounded by idiots… _ “In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well, except for the blond idiot. Let’s ignore him and start when I say.” his sentence was interrupted. The blond idiot grabbed his kunai and ran after him, making it painfully obvious. If his clothes didn’t make him a dead giveaway, his war cry did. Sasuke and Sakura watched in awe when Kakashi-sensei grabbed Naruto’s arm and instead made it so his kunai was deadly close to the back of his neck. 

“Calm down. I haven’t said start yet.” Sasuke and Sakura stared amazed.  _ He really is a jounin. Good, I thought we were stuck in some kind of comedy show _ , Sasuke pondered. “Well, it seems you’re finally prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. So you’ve finally acknowledged me? It seems I’m beginning to like you guys. Ok, let’s get going, ready: Begin!”

With that, the three Genin disappeared in different ways. Sasuke behind some bushes, Sakura under some bushes, and Naruto… didn’t hide at all. Sasuke could see Kakashi was saying something out loud but couldn’t really catch it. 

“Come here and fight me!” Naruto exclaimed like the complete idiot that he was. He had no idea what it was like to be a shinobi. “I said, fight me!”

“You’re a bit off,” Kakashi said.

“The only thing off is your hair!”  _ Do you call that an insult, Dobe?  _ Sasuke thought irritated. 

“Shinobi fighting lesson one, taijutsu. I’ll teach you about it,” the man shrugged. He reached to his side, and Sasuke assumed it was to reach for a weapon. Instead, he took out a book.  _ Icha Icha Paradise _ . Even though Sasuke had no time for girls or anything, he recognized it from the adult section of the bookstore. So their sensei was a pervert. “What’s wrong? Hurry up and attack me!”

“But what’s with the book?” Naruto asked obviously confused.  _ He’s toying with him, _ Sasuke thought. 

“I just want to know what happens next. Don’t worry. It won’t make a difference against you guys.” 

The Uchiha watched intensely as Naruto tried, and tried to get a hit on this guy with no luck. He didn’t give up. Sasuke had to give him props for that at least. Eventually, Kakashi had gotten behind Naruto and made what looked like the tiger seal with his fingers. It was a fire seal that the boy recognized from his own Fireball Jutsu. 

“Naruto! Run away! You’re going to get killed!” Sasuke sighed internally as Sakura screamed these words. He was quiet in the bushes for a  _ reason. _ He didn’t want to give away his position.

“Too late,” Kakashi said. “Hidden Leaf, Ancient Taijutsu A 1000 years of pain!” 

So much for a powerful technique. The guy used those fingers to throw Naruto far away from his bottom. “Two total idiots,” though Sasuke could not help but chuckle quietly. It was quite a sight to be seen. He watched as the kid splashed in the water. At first, there was nothing until shuriken flew, but were instead caught with Kakashi’s fingers. The boy eventually got out of the water, where Kakashi approached him. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” there was obvious sarcasm in their sensei’s voice. “If you don’t get a bell before noon, you won’t get lunch.”

“I know, I know!” the kid whined.

“You sure are weak for someone who’s going to surpass the Hokage.”

“I can still fight on an empty stomach!”

Sasuke was starting to wonder himself. Food gave nourishment and allowed the human brain to focus and think things through properly. Naruto was indeed an idiot, but hunger could be making his condition even worse. Sasuke was wondering if this guy wanted to be a sensei at all or if he was just doing it because he had to for some odd reason. While the idiot did need to be taught a lesson, it seemed like he was abnormally cruel.

“Carlessness can be your worst enemy, you know?” he taunted.

“I was just a little careless, that’s all!” he yelled at the sensei. A few seconds later, something very confusing happened. About eight versions of Naruto came out from the water. Just the other day at the graduation exam, he could not make one standard clone. Now he could make all of these? What kind of Jutsu was this? “Hah! My new Jutsu, Shadow Clone Jutsu! You better not get careless. There are more than one of me now.”

“Not just clones, but shadow clones. A skill that multiplies your body and not just make an illusion. You can probably only hold it for a minute. No matter how many you line up, you are still Naruto, you can’t beat me with that Jutsu,” Sasuke could only watch in awe as a clone grabbed onto Kakashi from the back of Kakashi. “What? Behind me?”

“Weren’t shinobi not supposed to be caught from behind? Right Kakashi-sensei? I sent a clone out of the water to sneak up behind you. My ass still hurts, so this is payback!”

Sasuke was stunned that this idiot could even think of a plan like this. Distract their sensei with the clones, and then grab him from behind. “Nice plan,” he said quietly. His praise towards the Dobe was short-lived. Once he tried to punch Kakashi, he found that he had punched his own clone.  _ Replacement. He replaced himself with a clone. Of course, he would be able to do something so simple as that if these clones were real instead of an illusion. Again, he’s an idiot. I do see him differently, though. If not, just slightly. Not like I’d say it out loud.  _ Sasuke watched as Naruto soon began punching and kicking at his many clones. Once he had finally released, he was all alone in the clearing beaten by himself. Sasuke watched as Naruto noticed a bell on the ground, which was an obvious trap. The idiot proceeded to go and try to pick it up when a rope grabbed hold of his ankle.  _ It was an obvious trap. He’s playing with Naruto, but he still has no opening. _

“Think before using a Jutsu or it could be used against you. Also, don’t fall for such obvious traps, idiot,” Naruto growled before he could continue. “A shinobi must be able to see what’s underneath the under-”

“I know that!” he squealed.

“I’m telling you because you don’t know it.”  _ This is my chance. _ Sasuke noticed that Kakashi was paying attention to Naruto and only him. He got up and threw multiple kunai and shurikens aiming right for Kakashi. 

“No way! Sasuke you bastard! You went too far!” Naruto yelled. Sasuke thought that he had got him when he turned into a nearby log.  _ Fuck _ , Sasuke thought.  _ He showed me an opening on purpose. I fell for his trap. _ Sasuke quickly ran from his hiding spot trying to get away. When he was a good bit farther from the beginning, he heard a scream coming from Sakura. His heart skipped a beat.  _ Did she get hurt? Why did she scream like that? Is she… _

“Shinobi fighting lesson number two. Genjutsu. Sakura easily fell for it,” Kakashi’s voice came from behind him in the direction of a tree. 

_ Genjutsu. A form of hypnotism, of course, she would fall for that.  _ He was calm now, but in the back of his mind, he was shaken. “I’m not like them,” he said with a huff.

“Say that after you get a bell,” Kakashi stated. “ _ Sasuke-kun.” _ He was playing with the fact Sakura says that now. “The village’s most powerful clan, the Uchiha clan. This could be interesting.” It seemed to be so interesting, that Kakashi put his book away. They faced off in a serious manner. Sasuke threw shuriken again, but it was easily dodged by Kakashi. However, Sasuke threw set a trap, which gave him an opening to attack him from behind. The boy then fought him with all his might eventually touching one of the bells, but not enough to grab one. “Well, I have to acknowledge that you are different from the other two.”

Sasuke smirked and began the signs for the Fire Ball Jutsu. Kakashi was obviously surprised because a genin should not be able to perform it due to fewer chakra reserves. However, he had been doing it since he was a child since his father had taught him as such. However, as the smoke cleared, he was nowhere to be seen. The Uchiha panicked.  _ Where is he? The air? The side? He looked in every direction, but he was nowhere to be seen. _

“Below you,” he heard him say seconds before he was pulled into the earth with only his head showing. He walked over and knelt to Sasuke’s level. “Shinobi fighting lesson number 3. Ninjutsu. Well, you’re already way further with this than the others. But hey, they say an exposed nail should be hammered in. Heh,” he chuckled to himself. 

Sasuke cursed and glared at him. “Damn you!” How could he have been so careless? How could he even dream of defeating his brother now? He was just as much of an idiot as Naruto was at this point. Useless. Speaking of useless… Sakura came up and saw him in the ground and screamed something about a severed head before fainting. He sighed angrily, and eventually got himself out of his hole. He went over to make sure that she was ok.  _ Sakura, you really need to improve if you have any chance of being a great Kunoichi. Maybe you should go back to the Academy. At least then you can learn to focus better instead of spending all your time praising me… Distracting me more like it. _

“Sasuke kun!” she yelped and insisted on hugging him. “You’re alright!”

“Go away! Don’t hug me!” Sasuke yelled. Though, it’s not like he wasn’t human. He was beginning to go through puberty just like everyone else. His body didn’t give a shit about his revenge apparently. When he got her off of him, he finally went back to focusing on the mission. “There’s not much time left until lunch. I’m going on again.”

“Sasuke-kun, you’re still going after a bell?”

“I already touched it, next time I will get one.”

“What?” Sakura looked at him in shock, but he could see that she was terrified. He could see how insecure she was about getting one herself. “I see. You’re incredible Sasuke-kun. You know, there isn’t much time left so there’s no need to push ourselves that hard. There’s always next time,”

Before she could finish her sentence rage sparked again in Sasuke’s eyes as he glared back at her. “There’s a man that only I can kill.”

“What do you mean?” Sakura asked. He could hear the fear in her voice.

“That time, Crying.” Flashbacks of that night came to his mind as if it was yesterday. Flashes of his seeing his parents laying in pools of blood. Their blood. He couldn’t even hear anything Sakura was saying at this point. “My… I am an avenger. I have to biome stronger than him. So I can’t just stay here and do nothing.” They stood in silence as the flashbacks continued in Sasuke’s mind. He tried to stop himself from twitching, giving away his weakness. What broke him out of it was the noise of the alarm clock Kakashi had set going off. “Damn. Wasted too much time,” he spat as he walked off to the tree stumps. About ten minutes later, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting down on either side of a tied up and annoyed Naruto.

“You guys look really hungry. Oh, and by the way, something about the training. Well, there’s no need for you guys to go back to the academy.” Kakashi told them.

“Hey!” Naruto said a little too excited. Sakura looked up in amazement. Though, Sasuke could tell there was a catch the man wasn’t saying. “Then, then! All three of us,”

“Yep, all three of you should quit as shinobi!” Kakashi finished. 

Sasuke glared at him. While he didn’t really expect the others to know what happened, Kakashi had to know. He was a Jounin. He knew how much he needed to be a ninja. 

“Quit as ninjas? What does that mean?” The dobe yelled. A bit too high pitched for Sasuke’s ears. “Ok, ok so we couldn’t get the bells, but why do we have to quit?” His voice just added to the annoying ringing and cries in his ears. The vision his brother gave him. The screaming. The blood. The sound his sword made going through the flesh of his relatives. His  _ parents. _

“Because all of you are just punks who don’t deserve to be ninjas,” Kakashi explained.  _ That’s it. I’m not a punk! I’m an Avenger! _ (No Sasuke… wrong universe.) Sasuke got up and ran towards Kakashi ignoring the others yelling for him to stop. He was immediately apprehended with Kakashi grabbing him by the arm and forcing him to the ground. 

“No! Don’t step on Sasuke-kun!” Sakura yelled. 

“Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Why do you think that you were divided into teams in the first place? Why are you doing this training?” Kakashi demanded. 

“What does that mean?” Sakura asked confused.  _ I want to know what your saying myself,  _ Sasuke thought. 

“Basically, you guys are not understanding the answer to this test.”

“The answer?” Naruto asked. Though Sasuke was not surprised if the dobe didn’t know, he didn’t like not knowing the answer to things such as this. 

“Yes, The answer that helps you pass this test,” it was obvious that he was leading them on.

“So,” Sakura asked in a worried yet annoyed tone at this point. “When are you going to tell us?”

“Damn it! Answer already!” Naruto demanded.

“Its teamwork,” Kakashi said in a darker tone. Teamwork? Where would that get them? What was the point? It would only keep them from becoming their true potential. “The three of you working together may have gotten the bells.”

“What do yo mean by teamwork?” Sakura asked. “There are only two bells! Even if we work together to get the bells, one of us would still fail. What teamwork? That just makes us fight each other.”

“Of course!” Kakashi answered. “This test is purposely set up to make you fight among yourselves. The purpose is to see whether you can forget your own interest and successfully work together. Under these designed circumstances. Yet, you guys… Sakura, instead of Naruto who was right next to you, you were only thinking about Sasuke who was far away. Naruto, you were just running around by yourself. And  _ Sasuke _ ,” his voice was a bit darker and he squished his head into the dirt. Why was he giving the most emphasis on him? Did he know something the young boy did not? “You assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything yourself. The duties are done by the team. Of course, the superior individual ability is important to a ninja, but what’s even more important is teamwork. Individual play that disrupts a team can put your comrades in danger. And even get you killed. For example…” Sasuke felt the cold steel of Kakashi’s kunai against his cheek. Was he really going to kill him? “Sakura! Kill Naruto, or Sasuke dies!”

“What?” Naruto screamed. 

Sasuke could see that Sakura was frazzled. She didn’t like Naruto, but would never kill him. “You see? If a hostage is taken, you will have tough choices and then die. You will be risking your lives in these duties.” He got off of Sasuke and went to a nearby gravestone. “Look at the this. The numerous names carved on this stone. These are ninja who are recognized as heroes of the village.”

“Hey!” Naruto yelled as if it were a good thing. He really had no tact. “I’ve decided to get my name carved on that stone! Hero! That’s what I’ll become!”

“But, they aren’t just normal heroes, but,” Kakashi began. Sasuke could tell the solemn tone that he was starting to give off. He kicked himself mentally, he must have lost people too. He wasn’t the only one. He slowly walked back to join Sakura and Naruto.

“Oh yeah? Then what kind are they? What?” Naruto asked annoyingly.

“They are all heroes who died while on duty,” Kakashi explained, while the idiot’s determined face turned into one of being upset. “This is a memorial. My best friend’s name is also carved here. I’ll give you guys one more chance. But after lunch, I’ll make it even tougher to get the bells. Those who still wish to take on the challenge can eat lunch. But don’t give any to Naruto.”

“Huh?” Naruto asked confused.

“It’s punishment for trying to eat by yourself. If anyone gives him any food, they will fail immediately. I am the rules here, got it?” He said, and disappeared.

“Heh, I don’t need any food, I’m fine!” Naruto yelled with his stomach being obvious. 

While Sasuke and Sakura were eating, Sasuke kept glancing up at the tied up Naruto.  _ I wonder though, can Naruto really last on an empty stomach? Not eating for a very long period of time can cause extreme exhaustion and slow people down. Not only that, it makes the brain work slower and make you severely unbalanced.  _ When he was finished eating about half of the lunch Kakashi had provided them, he sighed and offered it up to Naruto. “Here,” He said in defeat.

“S...Sasuke-Kun,” Sakura said in surprise. “Sensei just said that…”

“Don’t worry, I don’t sense him near here. After lunch, we’ll work together and get the bells. Without food, he’ll just be in the way and that will only hurt us.” The two were silent and looking at Sasuke in awe. 

“Thanks,” Naruto said with a wide smile. Sasuke wondered how he could be so happy all the time. Especially with all the rumors, he heard of the civilians being so scared of him that they try to attack him sometimes. When Sakura was about to put some food into Naruto’s mouth is when Kakashi suddenly appeared. It looked like he wanted to kill them! 

“YOU GUYS! Pass,” he finished with a happy voice. Sakura and Naruto were so confused while Sasuke had a feeling that this might be part of the test in itself. 

“Pass? But why?” Sakura asked.

“You guys are the first. Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. They were all just morons. A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are trash. But, you know what? Those who don’t care about their comrades are lower than trash,” Kakashi explained.  _ If that’s the case… then why did Itachi insist that I get strong enough to kill him? That I can’t kill him without those eyes?  _ “That ends the training,” their sensei went on. “All of you pass! Starting tomorrow, team 7 will begin its duties!”

“Yay! I did it! Ninja!” Naruto yelled and repeated a few times. While he did so, Sakura and Sasuke walked off with Kakashi. They were already a few meters away when he realized it. Eventually, they did go back and untied the brat. When Kakashi left, Sakura was ironically the one who suggested that they try to get to know each other at least a little better. The boys agreed and they hung out a little. Sasuke was still quiet and didn’t say much about himself, but he forced himself to listen at least. He was a very hard shell to crack but if it made their team, and in turn himself, stronger, then Sasuke would do it.


End file.
